


God Save the Queen

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, First Time, Objectification, Oral Sex, Powerplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His throat felt tight and his thorax cage felt like it was going to split open by the force of his bloodpusher and his airsacs alone. Equius swallowed hard, feeling the sheen of sweat on the back of his neck, prickling uncomfortably. He was acutely aware of the way his hair stuck to his forehead.</p><p>Feferi, the Heiress to the title of Empress of Alternia, Feferi Peixes...</p><p>Wanted him to- to copulate with her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



CA: fef  
CA: i could alwways do this for you  
CA: if you wwanted  
CC: Do w)(at?  
CA: the uh  
CA: you knoww  
CA: the thing wwe wwere talkin aboat earlier  
CC: O)( -Eridan  
CC: It's not t)(at simple  
CC: Your color accents my own and makes it stand out more. 38C  
CC: I need someone w)(o's color can mask mine.  
CA: so you need somefin darker  
CC: Yea)(. 38C  
CA: alright alright enough wwith the little sad fish faces  
CA: wwe can figure this out  
CA: evveryfin is gonna be just fine  
CC: But w)(at if everyt)(ing isn't fine -Erifin?!  
CC: If t)(e drones find out I'm old enoug)( to contribute  
CC: I'll be krilled in days or maybe efin )(ours!  
CA: hey hey just  
CA: take a deep breath  
CA: i cant do it so wwe havve to find someone wwho can  
CC: I know!  
CC: I've been t)(inking and I just don't know!  
CA: none a the lowwbloods are gonna wwork because hot colors cant mask cold colors  
CA: not that wwe'd stoop that much  
CC: Well you mig)(t not, but my w)(ole life is on t)(e line!  
CC: So if I )(ave to let a lowblood fuck me over a pail  
CC: Guess w)(at???  
CC: I'm gonna do it!  
CA: fef come on can wwe not do this  
CC: Okay I'm sorry but you're just so  
CC: So difficult sometimes -Erifin!  
CC: If it means is survive anotter sweep until t)(e -Empress comes to krill me!  
CC: T)(en water we wading for??  
CA: wwere wwaitin for a stroke a genius

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] has gone idle! --  
\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] has gone idle! --

 

CC: )(oly carp!  
CC: -Eridan, I've got it!  
CA: wwhat  
CA: come on spill it  
CC: -Equifis)(!  
CA: you mean that blueblood wwhos got the horse dick fetish?  
CC: Yea)(! Yes, )(im! 38D  
CA: yeah i dont followw  
CC: )(is s)(ade of blue is reely dark!  
CC: And )(e )(as t)(at reely cute subbordination t)(ing!  
CA: thats not cute fef  
CA: its fuckin wweird  
CC: O)( come on -Erifin, lig)(ten up!  
CC: )(e's so cute w)(en )(e blus)(es w)(en you tell )(im w)(at to do!  
CA: are you sure aboat this fef?  
CC: Abs)(oleutely!  
CC: It s)(ould be dark enoug)( to keep my color masked!  
CC: Probably efin make it look pike your color, or t)(e cute smelly subjugglator guppy w)(o lives on t)(e beac)(!  
CA: you think evveryone is cute don't you?  
CC: Well no, not -EV-ERYON-E!  
CA: do you wwant me to message that zahhak guy?  
CC: No, t)(at's okay!  
CC: I can do it!  
CC: I mean you and I won't be doing anyt)(ing intimate so t)(ere's no need to get )(im efin more flustered wit)( two )(ot seatrolls! )(ee)(ee!  
CA: i mean if you're sure  
CA: but!  
CA: you gotta let me knoww if anything happens alright?  
CC: O)( not)(ing's gonna )(appen. Don't be s)(elly -Eridan.  
CA: please fef  
CA: i dont wwant to not hear from you and end up goin ovver there to find that smelly beast strung you up like a prize or  
CA: i don't knoww okay  
CC: Alrig)(t alrig)(t, fussygills. I'll let you know if anyfin bad )(appens.  
CC: )(appy?  
CA: as a clam  
CC: )(ee)(ee! ♢  
CA: ♢ 

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering centaursTesticle [CT] --

CT: D --> H  
CT: D --> Heiress?  
CC: Good morning -Equifis)(!  
CC: Can I glub wit)( you aboat somefin?  
CT: D --> Of course  
CT: D --> Anything that you would like heiress  
CT: D --> Heiress?  
CT: D --> I am not sure of the proper grammar of the word  
CT: D --> No, silly me it is a title  
CT: D --> It must always be capitalized  
CT: D --> Please forgive my transgressions and this horrid, loathsome grievance Heiress  
CC: )(ee)(ee!  
CC: T)(at's okay -Equius! Just a s)(elly mistake!  
CC: It )(appens!  
CT: D --> If  
CT: D --> If you are sure my lady  
CC: Anyway!  
CC: I need you to do me a favor  
CT: D --> A... a favor?  
CT: D --> What do you need of me your Highness?  
CC: I need you to fuck me!  
CT: D --> Kslfd  
CT: D --> E%c  
CT: D --> E%cuse me  
CT: D --> Is this some kind of joke?  
CC: Nope! I need you to )(ave sex wit)( me!  
CT: D --> I um  
CT: D --> Please e%cuse me for just one moment  
CC: No problem, )(urry back!  
CT: D --> I will of course

With the mouse crushed under his hand, splinters of plastic and rubber making his hand ache, he stared at his screen through his shades that had slipped down his nose. His throat felt tight and his thorax cage felt like it was going to split open by the force of his bloodpusher and his airsacs alone. Equius swallowed hard, feeling the sheen of sweat on the back of his neck, prickling uncomfortably. He was acutely aware of the way his hair stuck to his forehead.

Feferi, the Heiress to the title of Empress of Alternia, Feferi Peixes...

Wanted him to- to copulate with her!

The pain from the crushed mouse hit him and he glanced down, fumbling to let go where he’d crushed it and plushed a piece of plastic from the meat of his palm. He brushed it all off into the bin on the side of his desk where it found one of the others he’d crushed the morning before. It was expensive, but he certainly had the caegars to fund these sorts of frivolous things. A few dozen mice a perigee was nothing.

With a deft hand he picked up the towel next to the bin, wiping the few trickles of blood on his hand off on the soft material before he sighed, burying his face into it. He mopped up the sweat on his brow and on his neck, and only then did he dare look back at the screen.

She was still connected and still waiting patiently. Or, maybe not so patiently. What if he was keeping her waiting? What if she were to get upset with him about keeping her waiting? Oh goodness, oh fiddlesticks, how could he?!

CT: D --> My apologies Miss Feferi, I have returned  
CC: O)( w)(alecome back!  
CC: Is everyfin alrig)(t?  
CT: D --> Of course, I assure you!  
CT: D --> Why would anything be wrong?  
CC: I don't know, you just seemed sort of  
CC: Alarmed? 38/  
CT: D --> No no, nothing like that  
CT: D --> I have a STRONG grasp on my composure, one of the very best  
CC: I sea!  
CC: W)(ale t)(oug)(, it's kind of important I get your kelp, -Equifis)(.  
CC: You're t)(e only troll I can entrouts)( wit)( t)(is kind of responsibility!  
CT: D --> With the responsibility of copulating with you  
CT: D --> You are tasking me with that task, correct?  
CC: Abs)(oalutely!  
CC: Sea, my fus)(ia tint is somefin t)(e drones will notice.  
CC: And if t)(ey do, t)(e -Empress mig)(t also find out!  
CC: And if s)(e finds out, s)(e mig)(t come to krill me!  
CC: I'm not ready for t)(at.  
CT: D --> Yes of course, that is an arduous task set upon your shoulders but I do not think there is anyone better suited to such a worthy position!  
CC: )(ee)(ee, w)(ale, no one else CAN do it, so I betta be good enoug)(!  
CT: D --> There is not a doubt in my mind, or any other mind Heiress  
CC: You're too sweet, -Equius.  
CC: Now seariously, we kind of gotta do t)(e Diddle Dang!  
CT: D --> Please do not call it that  
CC: W)(y not? 38I  
CT: D --> It is not only unbecoming of the act but also it's participants and I will not have you say such silly things and bring yourself down to such a ridiculous and f001ish level  
CC: Okay well, if we do t)(is t)(ing you're gonna )(ave to not do t)(at.  
CT: D --> Do what?  
CC: Boss me around! >38C  
CC: I'm )(eiress, not you!  
CT: D --> Oh I  
CT: D --> Oh goodness  
CT: D --> Oh fuck  
CT: D --> I mean- fiddlesti%!  
CT: D --> How could I be so f001ish?  
CT: D --> I had not meant it that way your Most Loveliness  
CT: D --> I meant it in a manner that calling se% between two people something so silly is just that, silly. And you are worth more than silly se%.  
CC: W)(at if w)(en I become )(eiress I make it a rule it )(as to be called Diddle Dang?  
CC: )(uh)(? W)(at t)(en -Equifi)(? )(u)(? 38I  
CT: D --> I suppose I  
CT: D --> I will just have to call it that atrociously silly name  
CC: You’re damn rig)(t!  
CT: D --> I am darn right!  
CC: You’re damn rig)(t you’re darn rig)(t, mister!  
CC: Now anyway, about t)(at t)(ing we keep s)(elling off pike a couple of stupid grubs  
CC: I need you to come to my )(ive.  
CC: I )(ave to )(ave a bucket to )(and over to t)(e drones soon and I reely wanna do it sooner rat)(er t)(an later!  
CT: D --> When?  
CC: Now probably?  
CC: Yea)( now!  
CC: Now sounds good!  
CT: D --> Now.  
CT: D --> As if to say, right this very moment ‘now’  
CC: No! Twenty minutes from now!  
CC: Yes, now you barnacle )(ead!  
CC: Erifin was rig)(t, you can be such a  
CT: D --> A what?  
CC: A  
CC: A  
CC: Cod, I don’t know!  
CC: You’re just being a little beac)(!  
CC: Troll up Equius!  
CC: You betta be at my )(ive in )(alf an )(our!  
CC: T)(at’s an order!

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] --

Equius sat back in his chair, quietly surprised with himself he hadn’t crushed this mouse. The Heiress wanted him to be at her hive in half an hour to have sex with her for the drones. She hadn’t even really explained why him. Not even really, she just hadn’t at all. He stared at the screen for a moment before a rumble of a laugh started up in his chest. Licking over dry lips he stood up from the chair, tipping it over behind him and put his fists in the air, laughter bubbling up out of him.

“She chose me! She chose me to-” He put his hands down quickly, covering his mouth, “Oh goodness sh-she chose _me_. Why did she chose me, what did I do to deser- No I mustn't dwell on those ridiculous notions- this-”

His chest ached for a moment and he considered messaging Nepeta so that she might be able to put an ease on his troubled mind. But upon realizing he would not only have to let her know the Heiress herself had called upon him to copulate with her for the drones, but he’d also be dragging out the half an hour’s time he had to get to Feferi’s hive too, he decided against it and steeled himself.

It wasn’t like it was going to be bad. He felt honored. He felt special and… like he was important.

Equius felt like maybe he was the only troll for the job, a job to serve his Heiress and protect her from the dangers she wasn’t yet ready to face head on. She had more life to life and more to learn before she were to go against the Empress herself, and Equius was who she’d entrusted her safety to.

His thorax felt as though it might collapse in on itself, or maybe explode outward. He wasn’t sure, but standing there, looking down at his husktop, he realized he’d already wasted three minutes of his precious thirty.

With haste, he gathered up what he thought he might need. An extra towel, having dampened the one he had been using, an extra set of clothing, and his palmhusk, on the off chance he would need to contact someone, or in case someone needed to contact him. He set himself to AWAY before he shut his husktop and left his hive.

One the way out, Aurthour came down the hallway toward his sleeping block with a tray with a glass of milk on it. Equius smiled a gapped tooth smile for him and patted his little butler head, “Thank you for thinking of me Aurthour, but I need to leave. I have very important matters to attend to and I can’t be late.”

A soft cross between a hum and a whiney and Aurthour let his charge leave, though not without a little bit of worry and a new bruise.

Thankfully even with his bag of provisions, he didn’t need to bring with him a sun cloak. The moons were still cresting the hills, it was early, but the Heiress had said half an hour, and half an hour is what he was going to comply to. The mere _thought_ of disobeying a direct order, and no less from the Heiress herself, it was loathsome, it was disgusting,it was _deplorable_. He was nothing more than a cockroach under someone’s very justified foot if he was late, if he dawdled.

With a STRONG leap, he cleared the crop of trees by his hive, and then he was gone in them, off towards the young Empress’ hive by the sea.

A hard knock followed by a few softer knocks brought a soft squeak from Feferi. She hopped up from where she’d been lounging in her beanbags by the table. She’d been chewing at her claws and smoothed her skirts out, nervous little squids collecting in her belly, making her want to squirm too. And squirm she did, wiggling a little where she stood, just barely keeping a lid on her nervous little chittering.

She cleared her throat and hummed, trying to compose herself before she stepped to the door of her hive that led out to the land. Feferi smiled up at Equius in the doorway, holding a bag and looking a little flushed.

With pursed lips she tried to hold back laughter for a moment but busted with a giggle, “Oh- oh Equifish I’m so sorry!”

Equius’ stomach twisted into a knot and he watched her, her waves of hair and her regal horns and the way her eyes squinted when she laughed. She was laughing at him. This really was a joke.

“I think I was just a little harsh when I said you only had half an hour. That was a really long trip for you to take in just a half an hour!” She looked back up at him with a smile with so many razor sharp teeth, a look he wasn’t quite sure was malicious or not, “Would you like glass of water or somefin?”

His throat clenched and his brow prickled with a new layer of sweat, less from the trek over and more from the embarrassment of her eyes on him and the offer so kind and considerate. For a moment Equius stood stock still in the open doorway to her hive, taken aback by the gesture before he cleared his throat, “I would like one, yes. Thank you.”

Feferi nodded, skittering off with a little pronounced sway of her hips, calling over her shoulder. “Come in, close the door. You’re letting in all the bugs! Get comfortable!” There was a slight pause before she peeked around the wall she’d disappeared behind, “It’s going to be a long night.” She winked and disappeared with a giggle again.

Part of Equius contemplated leaving right then and there because he was fairly certain he’d never felt this kind of embarrassment before in his life. She had jus-just insinuated- 

He couldn’t believe her. The Heiress, saying such vulgar and scandalous things like that! In normal conversation and company that would be unbecoming of her, certainly, but was this just a big elaborate build up and foreplay for what was meant to come? Shutting the door behind him and setting his bag by the door Equius nodded to himself, convinced that had to be the reason behind her lewd comment.

Feferi came back after a moment and passed him a glass of cool water. Equius glanced down at it and she gasped a little sound, “Oh! Don’t worry, it’s tap water, not seawater. You can drink it!”

“I was less worried about the contents of the glass and more the motivation behind the glass.” Equius glanced down at it again before taking a long sip. It was refreshing after a long run.

Fef too looked from the glass to Equius and back, “It’s a glass of water and you looked tired after I rushed you over. Why else would I give it to you? I’m trying to be a good hostess!”

A soft huff and he held the empty glass, glad for the courtesy. He nodded, clearing his throat, “Please forgive me then. I had assumed you had… ulterior motivations with it.”

Brow pinched and she squinted, “Like what? Am I going to spike your water with some kind of aphrodisiac or somefin? Get you to be a moaning puddle before you’ve even fully gotten in the door?” She rolled her eyes, taking the glass, “Don’t be shelly, Equifish, that sorta thing is for second dates!”

Equius stared at the wall, listening to her say what she did. Was that meant to be taken with a grain of salt? Was she serious? He… He couldn’t tell. He wasn’t so good at being able to pull apart when people were and were not serious, and in most cases, just scolded them. He couldn’t scold her. Or rather, he could technically speaking, but he would rather turn his guts inside out than purposefully speak as though he were higher than the most prestigious.

Feferi blinked up at him before she whispered, “I was kidding.”

He cleared his throat, “Of course you were, I was merely thinking.” A pause, “Thinking about what we’re to do tonight. Is it too forward of me to ask _why_ you asked me? Other than your own safety, which I am more than happy to help with.” A little huff of air through his nasal passages, “But why is it that _I_ was called, and not someone else?”

A soft little laugh and a hand tipped with claws with a little bit of webbing between the fingers settled on his bicep. She smiled up at him, her eyes big and glassy under her goggles, “Your color is darkest in the spectrum, and of the noble blue bloods, you are the one I trust the most with somefin this dire. Eridan and I were talking about it, and we hope that your color will darken mine to a point it looks rust, or perhaps one of the shades of purple!”

Equius’ skin crawled to think of the Heiress’ color tainted with his to become something so sickening as rust, but it was quickly wiped away when she mentioned shades of purple. His own genetic material could not only help keep her safe, but could also form a slurry that was even higher than himself?

The mere thought had his nook clenching.

“I’ll do it!”

Feferi blinked up at him, “Whale of course you will, you already agreed to it!”

“N-no no, I mean, I will do it! I will help you with this while also committing a horrible atrocity that, while beyond forgiveness, will help you. My own putrid, despicable color will contaminate your own, which is horrid and sickening, but it will keep you safe. I will do this for you, Heiress.”

He was so very serious about this. Feferi blinked a few times, looking at him skeptically.

“Ooookay, yep that’s what we agreed on. You wanna go get undressed now or are we going to stand here and keep glubbin’ about how nasty your color is?” She rolled her eyes, ‘Which it isn’t, by the way.”

Feferi looked back at the hallway, then back at Equius with a grin, “You up for it big boy?”

Honestly, all this small talk and his degradation and stuff was making her uncomfortable, but it was her best chance at this. And she was already thinking, in the back of her pretty little thinkpan, about turning his lowly nature and subservience into something she could use. With the way he’d squirmed a minute ago, and the way he’d freaked out when she’d been so blunt with her proposal over Trollian earlier, she smiled to herself, coming to an agreement that yes, yes she could use this.

Equius on the other hand, was standing at attention, his nook pulsing with each beat of his blood pusher, and he could feel it in his thighs and his stomach and his throat. He took a deep breath, nodding, “Yes, let’s do this. No more dawdling, there’s been enough stalling.”

“Thank Cod, it’s aboat time.” She grabbed hold of his bicep and he was genuinely surprised that when she pulled, he did move. She was strong for someone shorter and thinner than he. But she _was_ the highest of bloods, so of course she would be STRONG. How could he be so foolish?

With a sure foot, he followed her down the hallway into the sleeping block, or what he assumed would have been a sleeping block. Instead, there was a pailing platform. A real pailing platform. He had considered buying one for himself with his wealth and spare rooms in his hive, but was never not flustered enough by the thought- the thought of being tied up and splayed out, or to be bent over it, or to bend another over it or-

“Alternia to Eeequiiiuuus. Pay attention here, musclehead.” Feferi waved her hand in front of his face and he shook his head, staring down at her.

“Please forgive me. I was not expecting a- a um-”

“A pailing platform? Hee hee, whale yep! Here it is! It’s soft but not _too_ soft.” Feferi left his side to go hop up onto the bed, flopping backwards, her hair splayed out around her like a cloud of black ink. She smiles, letting her eyelids droop a little before he offered out a hand, “Come on, Equius, come join me.”

“D-do we have a-a bucket ready? Having a bucket prepared for the collection of our fluids is very important Hei- F-Feferi, and I will not have you forget it, lest all this be a huge waste of both of our nights.” He was nervous. He was stupidly nervous. And Feferi could see it in his shoulders, hear it in the shake of his voice.

She climbed back up from the bed, crossing to him to hold his shaking hands carefully. Feferi pressed a cool kiss to each and every knuckle on his big, shaky hands and smiles up at him, a little more gentle, a little less malicious.

“Have you ever pailed before, Equius? Like with another troll?”

Equius watched their hands, held together. She didn’t have the dainty hands he thought she might have. In fact, there was a lot about her he didn’t expect. He had expected a troll who was small and softspoken, though who could rule with an iron fist. He’d expected soft hands and bright fins and silken hair and long legs.

Instead, she had thick powerful legs, the same with her arms, and a core he just _knew_ was tones. Maybe even heading towards as toned as his own. Her hair was a rat’s nest and her fins, while bright, weren’t the big huge display the propaganda made fushiabloods out to be. She was just a troll. Just another scared troll who needed help fooling the drones so that she could survive another sweep.

“No. I haven’t gotten the notice about it yet. I know that it’s randomly given to each troll at different times rather than dependant on caste so as there is no real way to find a loophole before your time comes.” Equius hummed, “I guess, unless you’ve been proactive and quick on your feet and made plans at the drop of a hat.”

Feferi pet over his hands before letting go, “Tell me what stuff you like. I wanna be able to get you going. You’ve already jacked off, nobody our age hasn’t. So tell me all aboat it! I wanna make you feel nice.”

Equius started, brow knitting to look down at her, “E-Excuse me? I don’t… I don’t believe I follow what you’re trying to say.”

The fishtroll’s fins flared a little and she sighed as she flopped back down on the pailing platform. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him, “Don’t be koi, Equius, come on. What makes your nook clench? What makes your bulge stir? What makes you drip?” She had one eyebrow raised expectantly.

Just hearing her say such lewd things, he pursed his lips, trying to go along with this all. “I… I am fond of the exquisite form of musclebeasts, all art of them is divine. The way their hides glisten and their manes flow.”

Cocking her head to the side, Feferi hummed, tapping her chin, “So… would you like it if I dressed up like a musclebeast? With that thing in my mouth?”

“A bit.”

“Wait, you would?”

“No, you misunderstand. The thing in your mouth as you so quaintly put it, it’s called a bit.”

“Okay, well you still didn’t answer my question.” Feferi’s fins flared a little and it made him freeze, swallowing hard.

“Uh, well no. I would not have you in a position such as that. You are a highblood. The HIGHEST of bloods, in fact. You should be treated as you are, the most prized of royalties. Like the single blooming flower on a tree, or the lone stallion galloping in a field. Beautiful things without contest.”

Feferi hummed, looking him over, a tinge of tyrian on her cheeks, “You think I’m beautiful?”

Equius shifted, straightening up from where he’d slouched a little, “Absolutely, Heiress. The most beautiful, next to the Empress herself, of course.”

Lips twisted into a pout and she huffed, “Equius, is it _me_ that’s beautiful, or my _blood color_?”

He slammed his mouth shut hard enough he felt one of his teeth crack. It hurt for a moment, but the wave of embarrassment that washed over him was enough to save him from any physical pain he might feel.

“Well, you see, Hei- Feferi, is that the answer is both. _You_ are a prime specimen, brilliant and… like a pearl in a clam. Rare, but a jewel of the sea.”

She eased a little, humming, “Go on…”

“But your blood is also simply divine as well. The highest of the high, the most regal, the most… powerful.” Equius shivered a little despite himself, “And I think that is beautiful in it’s own right.”

Feferi sighed, shaking her head, “You’re impossible.” With a click of her tongue against her teeth, she sat back up, “Strip.”

“P-pardon me?” Equius coughed, a little alarmed at her sudden forceful tone.

“I said strip, _peasant_. Strip for your Heiress.” She gestured to him, watching him with bright, expectant eyes, “I’m a lot betta than you, and you’re just a shrimp. Get rid. Of your clothes. Now.”

Equius stared for a long moment at the troll laid out on the bed, her bare feet brushing the floor, her skirts clinging to her hips, the way her shirt stretched across her rumblespheres with the way she lounged. The way her hair spilled over her shoulders and across the bed. The way her fins were flared wide in a display he wasn’t sure the exact connotations to.

Feferi smiled, gesturing to him until he began to move. She had already gotten through talking and interacting with him that he had a real big schtick for highbloods, even if he was pretty damned high himself. She was going to use that to her advantage.

He started with his shirt, the most logical place to start, pulling it up and over his head, only getting it stuck on his still intact horn for a moment before he dropped it to the floor. Feferi was on her feet then, and reaching to trace a hand down his chest. Over his own small rumblespheres and his grubscars, over his stomach and the edge of his hips. She was the one to hook her claws into the button of his shorts, popping it free so she could shimmy them down off his hips, letting them pool at his ankles.

Equius moved to remove his gloves and she stilled his hands, smiling up at him, “I like them, they’re kinda hot.” That only managed to bring a soft choked noise from his throat before she continued, “Shoes and socks too.”

She backed away so she could start to pull herself out of her own clothing. First went her necklaces and bangles. She dropped each one with a little metal clink onto the vanity, one by one. Then when her shirt to join the pile of growing clothing. She wasn’t wearing a binder, loose or otherwise. Some trolls wore them because they found their rumblespheres to be a hassle, or get in the way, or some just did not like the look of them or their silhouette with them. Hers were large and free with pert tyrian nipples.

With a sharp inhale looking her over, Equius kicked off his shoes, stumbling a step to pull his socks off. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wasn’t sure if he was lucky, or perhaps privileged, to be able to see her in such a state, or if seeing her like this would put him in danger. Thinking about it more, seeing her like this, it would be worth the ruckus it caused in his life, he was sure. Even with her thick, muscled limbs, she had a soft stomach and soft rumblespheres. He wanted to feel her skin. He shivered when his bare feet hit the floor, in nothing but his underwear, gloves and broken glasses now.

Feferi’s giggling brought him back to reality and once she knew she had his attention, she wiggled out of her skirt too. And then she was bare. She hadn’t been wearing underwear! Equius’ face flushed blue and he averted his eyes. How on Alternia had he been allowed to see such an splending and striking phisyche such as hers?

A soft gasp and he looked back, “Y-you did that on purpose!”

A shrill laugh at first, then a giggle, “I absholeutely did that on porpoise!” She grinned that terrifying toothy grin, “I knew you were coming over so we could do this thing, so why wouldn’t I make it more convenient?”

Equius’ lips pursed and he huffed, still looking away from her, as though if he did dare look, he might really get in trouble. Hands on his arms made him jump just a little and he looked down at her, holding his breath. She picked his hands up and set them on her body. One on one of her rumblepsheres, and the other on her hip. “Feel. Please.”

Even with his gloves on, he felt over her skin, his fingertips hot with her chill. Her rumblespheres were softer than his and he wanted to knead them. Her hips were wide set and beautiful, just a little wider than his own. She guided his hand around to her ass and made him squeeze and again his face flushed a deep blue. Feferi giggled and let him feel her body how he wanted after that. His hands roamed a little, but his blush and the sheen of sweat on his brow remained.

Her own hands splayed across his chest, thumbs brushing ever so tenderly over his nipples, making his breath hitch. Deft fingers trailed up his neck, sinking into his hair, the long thin locks. She brushed her fingers through it before she pulled him down towards her a little, kissing him deeply, quickly. She didn’t hesitate with foreplay with her kisses, her tongue cold even to him.

It took him a moment to really realize what she was doing, or how she was doing it before he was kissing her back, breathing through his nose so their mouths wouldn’t have to part. Her hands pet over him, over his arms and his chest and his hips. Her fingers caught in the hem of his underwear and she broke the kiss, her chest heaving.

“Can I?”

Equius, just as breathless asked, “A-are you asking me permission?”

A little huff, thumbing over his hipbone, “Yes!”

He returned the huff, “Yes, yes you can.” Softer he tacked on, “Please.”

Feferi pulled his underwear down off his hips, letting them fall to his thigh thighs where they stopped. He wiggled out of them, keeping his face close to hers until she caught him in another kiss. Between his legs there was already a peak of a deep blue bulge. She gently ran her finger up the side of it, trying to coax him farther from his sheath. With her soft touch and the gentle press of her nails on his thigh or his hip, Equius unfurled, sighing softly after he was fully extended, glad to be.

Glancing down between them, she cooed quietly, pulling her fingers up his bulge, root to tip. He had a hefty thick base, which tapered a little before he thickened a little before the tip. She focused on the drag of the pad of her fingers along the thickening at the tip, humming softly, “You’re such a big boy, Equifish.”

She held it in her hand, cupping it from the bottom, testing the weight and girth, “I’m sure you could be ancestor to quite a few stallions with a bulge like this.”

Sweat clung to the back of his neck again when he realized what she was doing. He’d been confused at first, but the feeling of her hand on his bulge had chased away any need to really know. And then she’d mentioned stallions and then he’d started to sweat. She was sizing him up like one did livestock, like breeders tested a musclebeast’s own bulge. Equius shivered, eyes unfocusing at the thought and her touch. The Heiress could inspect him in any way she so pleased.

Fef kept up the careful ministrations to his bulge for a few more minutes before her fingers crept lower, between his legs. His breath hitched and his bulge wrapped tight around her wrist. Tight enough it made her wince. Unsurprisingly he was strong in a lot of unexpected ways. She traced the puffy lips of his nook, and then gently, traced the slit.

Her fingers came away blue and she picked them up to show him, “Look at that color. That STRONG, and,” a little huff, “_deep_ blue.”

Equius shivered and watched her and the trickles of his color down her fingers. It was so depraved. It was so sickening. It was so good.

A little chirp, “Taste it.”

He stared at her for a long moment. Seeing that she was serious, his stomach did a flip. He hesitated, only a moment, before he ducked his head a little to lick gingerly at her fingers. And then he was suckling at them, pulling the salty, bitter taste of himself from under her claws. Her fingers swirled over his tongue and her opposite hand came up to cup his cheek and pet his hair, running fingers through it.

The heiress’ voice was ever so soft when she cooed, “Such beauty.”

She took her fingers back, trailing his own spit down his chest before she climbed back up onto the pailing platform. Feferi leaned back on her elbows, looking up at him before she let her legs fall open. The harsh strike of color that was her nook, fuchsia and bright against grey skin, it made his throat tight and his bulge lash and his nook clench.

Fef patted the bed between her legs, “Come up here.” She wasn’t really asking anymore, and hadn’t been since she’d seen how effective ordering him around was. When he hesitated, she rose her voice a little, “Now, Equius.”

He scurried up onto the platform, being careful he didn’t hurt her, before he knelt on the platform between her legs. His thighs were already painted with his over eager color. Feferi set each of her legs on his thighs, her feet planted on the bed behind him.

Laid out on the bed like this, he couldn’t help but feel up her thorax to her chest again, kneading one in his big hands. She groaned and then giggled happily at the unwarranted, but not unwelcome attention. Her tongue lashed out to slide over her lips and the sheen made him fumble a little.

She giggled more, a light, bubbly sound, “Use your mouth.”

The rough texture of his gloves against her skin was driving her wild and his brow pinched. He leaned down to press a few kisses to her chest, trying to take her nipple between his lips. Pain blossomed behind his eyes and across his skull suddenly and she hissed, her fist full of his hair, “No no, you stupid guppy.” She wiggled her hips in his lap and he swallowed hard.

“Y-you want me to… use my mouth… on your-”

“On my nook, yeah. You’d probably have trouble with your mouth on my bulges.” She smiled, still not unsheathed herself.

“B-bulges? Plural?” He stammered, glancing down for just a moment before he looked back up.

She shrugged a shoulder, looking coy, “Something like that, yeah.”

Equius felt his blood pusher seize at the thought. Not only was this some kinky shit, but she… the heiress had more than one bulge! Oh god. There were entire forums and pornographies and sooo many corners of the internet that speculated about the royal genitals alone. And here he was, about to bury his face into it. He was pretty sure he needed a towel.

Feferi shook her head, “Hands on my hips, let me hook my knees over your shoulders.”

With shaking hands, he did as he was told, and then there was a nook in his face. Her hand traced the long line that made up what he’d assumed was her nook, but this was different. “I’m a seadweller, we’re built a little different.”

He felt a trickle of sweat down the curve of his jaw and hoped she didn’t mind it. He couldn’t help it, especially with how she was speaking, how her tone hung over him. If she minded, she didn’t say anything about it. Maybe it wasn’t so weird to her to be damp and vaguely salty?

Snapping out of it, he watched her fingers rub along the long line and he practically stopped breathing when he saw the line thicken, the two sides pulling back a little to reveal more tyrian flesh underneath. Like a flower opening, or a clam perhaps. She pulled her hand away, the tint of pink on her cheeks. “Lick. I’ll open faster if I’m wet. Really wet.”

He stared down at her, and her thick curls all across the bed, the way her back bowed in such an odd angle. She let her own hand slide down to one of her breasts, cupping it and kneading it like he’d done earlier. The other was in her hair and pulling at the covers a little. He hadn’t even started, but she was already warm and flowing under him.

Equius’ tongue was thick and wet and he did just what he’d been told, licking a long line up the seam of her, what he could only discern was a protective covering from the sea to keep her genitals even safer. Her royal jewels. (He wanted to kick himself in his ass for thinking a thought like that.)

At the first lick, she squeaked. At the second, she shuddered. At the third, she moaned.

Slowly he worked her open, revealing more and more of that pink flesh, soft under his tongue. Something tickled his nose and he pulled back to look to see what he was doing rather than watching the pleasure on Feferi’s face. He’d opened her up enough that her bulge(s) were unsheathing. Much different than his own, it was like an anemone. Lots and lots of short, fat bulges, bright with her regal color. It was a like a big bouquet of bulges, and the thought made him want to melt off the bed in a mix of shame and sparks of lightning up his spine, making his nook clench hard.

Equius was convinced he was, without a doubt, the most disgusting, depraved soul on all of Alternia.

Feferi giggled, smiling up at him from where her shoulder and head were on the bed. The rest of her was draped down Equius so he could pleasure her nook with his mouth, but she smiled, “Pretty neat, huh?”

Neat. She’d called her gorgeously crafted genitals ‘neat’. He supposed the novelty had probably worn off on her, but wow. He nodded quickly, “Y-yes, yes of course heiress. I’ve only seen something like this in the imagination of the sick and twisted but- It’s all true.”

She wiggled her hips and hummed, “Nook, Equius.”

He gasped a little sound before he nodded. Despite what he’d thought, her nook was not lower than her bulges anatomically. Not like his. Upon further inspection, hands supporting her back, or her thighs, her ankles laced behind his head, Equius found, her nook was in the center of her ring of bulges. When he pressed his tongue in past the bugles that tickled his cheek and chin and nose, she squeaked and clutched at the blankets.

She pulled her hips back quickly and his thorax felt like it was going to burst with the thought he might have hurt her. She pulled her legs down off his shoulders and her breath was all shuddery, the lines of her gill slits on her thorax cage shivering with each breath. He had fuchsia on his tongue and lips, a dried layer on his chin and a new, wet layer framing his mouth. Feferi huffed a laugh, settling her hips back down on the bed before she looked up at him.

“Your bulge. Now, Equius.”

“E-excuse me?”

Feferi picked herself up a little, grabbing a fistful of hair again, making him groan in pain and pleasure. She kissed him deep again, not caring about her own color coming away on her mouth and she growled, a deep rumble that made his bones rattle, “You’re going to put your bulge in my nook now. If that’s too hard to understand, I’ll tie your ass up and do it myshelf.”

Knowing that she probably would, when she let go, letting her hand trail through his hair almost gently and she flopped back onto the bed, muscles and softness in a beautiful contrast, Equius pulled her hips a little closer. He’d already painted his own thighs and the bed underneath him with his color while he’d been servicing her. Her message was crystal clear. He could do this of his own volition, or he could let her do it.

As appealing as the first option sounded, and holy shit did it ever, he knew it would take less time and be more comfortable for the both of them if he bowed his head to his clear superior and fuck her nook like she asked. He was in no way opposed to this idea at this point, but something in the back of his mind still told him he was a horrid little genetic smear on the face of the galaxy. He’d had his tongue in the heiress’ nook! God, it was hot and he was disgusting.

Equius settled himself under her, her thighs overlapping his own again and he gently led his bulge up to her own. He hissed through broken teeth when his bulge traced and weaved through Feferi’s, and she was a little breathless too. It was less and tangle that most trolls came together in, and more a soft caress and brush, her bulges too short and too numerous to accomplish the same. Nonetheless it felt amazing.

When the tip of his bulge found the opening to her nook buried and protected by her bulges, they both shuddered. He held onto her hips in what would later to prove to be a bruising grip, much to his dismay and embarrassment, and she kept hold of the bed with one hand, the other on one of his hands.

His wider tip was a little daunting, but she was dripping that tyrian pink. A moment or two and a little wiggle and the flare pressed inside. Equius’ head was spinning at the feeling, the block a swirl of color around him. He kept hold of her though, not wanting to let go. They inched closer together until she was stretched around his bulge, her own tickling all over his groin and his thighs and just barely brushing the edge of his nook.

It was less about the grind and movement of their bodies, as their bodies doing it themselves. A little twitch of the hips here, a little spasm there. Feferi had squealed in delight at the last inch of his bulge, wiggling her hips against him a little night. She could feel him in her deep, deeper than her fingers had delves. Deeper even than her cute squiddle dildo had been able to reach.

They stayed locked like that for what seemed like forever, Equius thick bulge lashing inside her nook, her own tickling and teasing him in ways that made him want to whimper in frustration. Her seed flap tugged and pulled at the fluid he coated her with, at the head of his bulge. Breathing deep and hard and fast between them, something inside her _clicked_, and Equius’ head fell back with a long groan, his hair falling behind him, eyes jammed shut. He emptied into her, feeling his own push, but more than that, her pull from him, sudden and crushing. It made his thorax feel like it was caving in in the best ways.

Feferi was huffing and puffing by the time Equius’ world stopped being soft towels and warm milk, the best feelings he could think of, and he looked down slowly, blinking just as slowly. Hands still wrapped in the rough leather of his gloves moved over her distended belly and he groaned quietly. Instinct and a good schoolfeeding told him that was a full bladder, making her belly swell with their genetic material. He whimpered, pulling out of her slowly.

She hissed at the over stimulation and when he scampered off the bed to grab the bucket they’d sorely neglected, she chuckled, smoothing a hand over herself, “Look at that. We’re really fuckin’ good at this, huh Equius?”

He came back, hands shaking, “L-language, please heiress.” 

She rolled her eyes, but smiled still, poking and prodding at her belly. When Equius offered her a hand, she took it, sitting up with a low moan, her eyelids fluttering. He helped her inch to the end of the bed and settled her over the bucket. His fingers were deft and sure, petting over her bulges easy and gentle. Feferi shivered in his arm, holding tight to him in a manner he could appreciate. She was strong. Not that he expected anything less of the heiress herself.

The sound of liquid ringing in the hollow metal bucket sent a cold shiver up his spine. Genetic material flowed over his hand, and god, good fucking fiddlesticks, that was the most lewd thing ever. Feferi chirped under his hand as he helped her empty her gene bladder of their material. When she was done, she put a hand on his wrist, too sore and sensitive for him to do that for much longer.

Her protective layer was already closing back up, and she knew she’d have to clean up later. Slowly the two of them looked down into the bucket, pump biscuits in their throats.

Her voice was soft, “What… color does that look like to you, Equius?”

He hummed softly, looking at it. “It looks like two violetbloods have contributed, Heiress.”

She looked up at him quickly, a smile cut across her face, baring too many painfully terrifying teeth. She wrapped arms around his neck with a squeak, pulling him down onto the bed with her, nuzzling at him, peppering his face with kisses.

“We did it! We’ve done it Equius.” She pointed at the ceiling, “Take that beach! You’re not coming to krill me yet!” Feferi buried her face into his hair, lacing her fingers with his.

His chest ached in the best way. He’d helped the Heiress. She’d asked for his help, and he’d helped. And it had been a success! He kept close to her, clinging to her as they celebrated, laying in bed, still sticky with their shared fluids.

But for now, she was safe. And as for Equius? He was fairly sure he needed to have a feelings jam with his moirail about flushed feelings.


End file.
